


SherLolly: 'Scuse Me

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlolly - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Plan, Setup, bump, kiss, yeah wtvr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't mind the Watson's, they're just 'passing by'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SherLolly: 'Scuse Me

**Author's Note:**

> 'Lil SherLolly for you. xoxo

John and Mary walked down to St. Barts together, fully aware on their plan.  
This was something they had wanted to do for a long while.  
Molly stood at her desk, looking over samples of wood for Sherlock, who stood a mere few feet away. She looked at him and couldn't help the blush that rushed to her cheeks. Sherlock looked back and fought the urge to just kiss her right then and there. It was a disadvantage, and he had enough distractions as it was. The door opened suddenly, and John emerged from the hallway. Sherlock eyed him suspiciously.  
"I thought you were out with-" he started to say until Mary walked in after him. She smiled at the sight of the many experimental things lying around.  
"You know, I actually can't believe that I've never been in here," she pointed out to John as she looked at him.  
"Yeah, well, Sherlock's always in here doing God knows what, not to mention Molly's working," John explained, smiling back. Sherlock and Molly both returned to what they were doing as Mary moved towards a desk with cluttered paperwork.  
"What are you doing here, really?" Sherlock asked annoyedly, turning around to John.  
"Showing Mary where you and Molly hide away for your experiments," John said, and surprisingly, Sherlock bought it.  
"Sherlock, I think this is what you're looking for," Molly cut into the brief silence as she carried a small tub with reddish-brown pieces of wood in it towards Sherlock. Sherlock looked down into the tub and nodded, taking it from her as he dropped a few pieces into a vial, put a cap on it and set it in his jacket.  
"Thank you, Molly," he replied, intentionally half-heartedly to control whatever it was that threatened to make him lose his emotions. Sherlock walked away towards the door and so did Molly.  
John on Sherlock's right. Mary on Molly's left. Perfect.  
In one swift motion, John held out his foot and tripped Sherlock sideways. At the same time, Mary bumped hard into Molly, turning her to her right.  
Sherlock and Molly's eyes met each other before their lips. A bright pink tint showed up on both of their cheeks as John and Mary held a triumphant grin. Sherlock jumped away from Molly, who did the same. They both had open mouths in surprise. It was Sherlock who turned to glare at John, to which John gave a shrug and walked towards the exit.  
"'Scuse me," he said nonchalantly, and Mary shrugged, following him out.


End file.
